


desde que você esteja feliz

by carolss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/F, Pining
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Sabé chegou no restaurante no centro de Theed quase meia hora mais cedo que o combinado





	desde que você esteja feliz

Sabé chegou no restaurante no centro de Theed quase meia hora mais cedo que o combinado, durante esse tempo ela avaliou possíveis ameaças e riscos e pediu para o garçom mudá-las para uma mesa no canto mais afastada do resto das outras e com menos pontos de entrada possíveis. Não era mais o seu trabalho fazer isso, mas ela o fez mesmo assim.

Na hora exata em que elas tinham marcado de se encontrar Padmé entrou no restaurante, demorou alguns segundos para a senadora a localizar. Os vestidos que elas estavam usando tinham tons diferentes mas o corte era surpreendentemente similar, isso a perturbou um pouco, as vezes Sabé tinha dúvida do quanto de seus gostos e maneirismos eram dela mesmo e o quanto ela tinha emulado de Padmé.

Se Padmé notou a semelhança ou pensou alguma coisa sobre esta ela não demonstrou e apenas andou até Sabé, a envolveu em um longo abraço e disse :

“Eu senti a sua falta, passou tempo demais desde o nosso último encontro”

“Foram apenas seis meses”

“Exatamente, seis meses longe de uma pessoa que eu via todo dia por quase uma década, sentiu como uma eternidade”

“Eu senti a sua falta também”

.

.

.

Durante o almoço Padmé lhe contou sobre o senado, sua experiências nas guerras clônicas e Sabé lhe contou tanto quanto ela podia sobre suas missões como espiã a serviço de rainha Jamilia. Durante a maior parte da conversa Sabé sentiu uma hesitação vindo de Padmé, como se houvesse algo que estava com dúvida sobre contar, ela acabou decidindo não pressioná-la e esperar que Padmé lhe dissesse o qe quer que estivesse em sua mente, e ela o fez pouco após o garçom trazer as sobremesas.

“Eu me casei” Padmé disse.

Foi apenas o seu treinamento e autocontrole que impediram Sabé de derramar seu vinho ou de elevar sua voz pelo choque, de todas as coisas que ela pensou que poderiam estar na mente de Padmé aquela opção nunca lhe ocorrera.

“Isso me surpreende, as noticias do seu noivado sequer tinham chegado aos meus ouvidos”

“E provavelmente nem vão chegar...ele é um jedi”

“Anakin Skywalker”

Agora foi a vez de Padmé de parecer ligeiramente desconcertada.

“Eu estou errada ?” Sabé perguntou.

“Não. Você está certa, mas eu estou surpresa eu não vejo como você poderia ter previsto isso, até o nosso reencontro há alguns meses atrás nunca tinha me ocorrido que eu poderia ter um relacionamento dessa natureza com ele”

“Ele continuou aparecendo nas nossas conversas ao longo dos anos, bem mais do que seria esperado de um menino com quem você conviveu apenas alguns poucos dias, seu tom podia não ser romântico, mas havia afeição e admiração, pela minha experiência isso poderia facilmente acabar mutando em um tipo diferente de amor sob as circunstâncias corretas”

“Eu ainda estou surpresa...você me conhece tão bem”

“Era o meu trabalho te conhecer” Sabé diz mas o que ela pensa realmente é  _Você era a minha vida_ , mas ela não diz e agora ela tem a certeza que ela nunca vai dizer.

“Você desaprova o meu casamento ?” Padmé pergunta.

“Importaria se eu desaprovasse ?”

“Sim, pra mim importaria”

“Bem, eu sempre acreditei que se os jedis tinham uma regra contra casamento havia um bom motivo para isso, no entanto eu confio no seu julgamento, e se ele te faz feliz então eu estou feliz” Sabé disse e se forçou a dar um sorriso.

Padmé não retribuiu o sorriso.

“Ele faz, ele faz...as vezes” Padmé disse com um olhar distante.


End file.
